


In Circulation

by vosien



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cater is confused, floyd is gross tbh, riddle is done w/ life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: At first, the placid expression that Riddle held onto himself posed no change other than a raised brow. Then came a single, “Oh?” Followed by a smile. Though a sly one. “Pray tell, who is this ‘certain someone?’” His curiosity now unlatched, the book he was reading not too long ago is now closed, as phthalo eyes bores into another's sea green eyes. The dorm leader is seeking answers.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	In Circulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSeafoodMafioso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeafoodMafioso/gifts), [kurousagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurousagi/gifts).



> for kyra, rainy. but mostly for me.

.

.

.

“Good afternoon Riddle~ “ The dorm leader heard the sound of gigantic twin doors creak open, revealing Cater on the other side of the door, as he enter the foyer and into the common room with a gleeful smile. “You're looking extra cute as always, especially with that book you're reading." He coo'ed, a tiny leap to the left and bends over to take a closer look at the cover. "An excellent choice on the novel too. A hard cover with the golden trimming on the side, and a beautiful drawing on the front. You really know your books Riddle. Such aesthetics you’ve deployed during this fine afternoon, but I expect no less from our head leader~” 

Riddle felt the urge to roll his eyes, but instead, impelled his gaze towards the upperclassmen. The novel was now lowered and his lips parted in two.”Do you need something?”

Came a dramatic sigh, a hand on his chest and Cater hums. “Not even a greeting? Must we always get straight to the point?” 

If Riddle was to be frank, the answer is no. Being social and fundamentally open to converse with fellow students and teachers is important, both mentally and physically. Especially when stated several times within the Rules from the Queen of Hearts herself. Yet in Cater’s case, his discourse neither strung words or heed reasons, but rather flattery - whether it be false or true - followed by more flattery. Give him all the time in the world, and perhaps it would take another hour or two before they would finally get to the main conversation at hand.

“We do not have all day.” Riddle answers. No more, no less. Swift and straight to the point. 

Cater laughs — though brief — as the upperclassman was quick to usher the conversation forth as requested. “Riddle, Riddle, Riddle~” He sings. “There has been a rumour dancing around, that you and a certain someone have been... seeing one another."

At first, the placid expression that Riddle held onto himself posed no change other than a raised brow. Then came a single, “Oh?” Followed by a smile. Though a sly one. “Pray tell, who is this ‘certain someone?’” His curiosity now unlatched, the book he was reading not too long ago is now closed, as phthalo eyes bores into another's sea green eyes. The dorm leader is seeking answers. 

"But first." Cater halts the conversation, as he took out his phone with his camera on standby. The dorm leader — although reluctant — knew the drill. There was no talking his way out of a selfie, much to his charging. So Riddle made himself comfortable, while Cater adjusted his hair and went down on one knee. "Smile Riddle~" Riddle did as he was told. The sound of the shuttering camera came forth, capturing both the dorm leader and Cater in a single shot. One more lax than the other, but the second year was getting it. After all, he was beginning to understand the fundamentals of these so-called ‘selfies.’ Although Riddle does consider them to be a futile hobby, he will admit there are some social benefit when he allows himself to appear on magicam. Although the effects are rather brief. 

“#WithTheDormLeader #CaterDiamond #RiddleRoseheart #TeamHeartslabyul #TeaTime… just need to add your magicam username and- done~” 

Riddle felt his phone vibrate, most definitely from Cater and decided to ignore it. Instead his undivided attention latched onto a third person who had entered the dorm. One who does not belong in Heartslabyul, yet Riddle — as dorm leader — expected him nevertheless, despite relentless pestering on his side to warn him of their forthcoming beforehand. 

So he says it again. “I told you to give me a warning if you decide to visit me.” 

The other person simply licked his lips, heteroromantic eyes clash against another's phthalo hues. “But it’s troublesome to send you a message, when I can see you much sooner Goldfish~” 

Confusion struck the senior student, urging Cater to turn heads as he found himself staring at a particular student. One of infamous Octavinelle twins, but more so the unhinged one out of the two. 

“Floyd are-”

He was cut off by no other than Floyd himself, “Ah, Coralfish.” And grins. “What are you doing here?” 

Came a dumbfounded reply. “This is my dorm, what about you?” 

Floyd hums, teethering closer to Riddle, who — surprisingly — has yet to leave his seat. Better yet, his expression retains a familiar composure, despite the arrival of the unusual visitor. “I wanted to see my Goldfish~ before he kicks me out.”

“And I will.” Riddle retorts, but instead of contemptuous temper, there was a forbearing sign instead. Eyes narrowed, “If you must, do make it quick.” 

No more words were exchanged from the merfolk, as permission was granted from Riddle himself and took a dive. A gloved hand pushed Cater aside, before gently cupping Riddle's cheeks. Floyd smiles, all jagged sharp like teeth in full display - heteroromantic eyes grows with hunger - and clamp his teeth into Riddle's flushed cheeks. 

Startled, Cater took a step back as trepidation colours the depth of his gaze. He questions; ponders. What was this person thinking? Casually waltzing into the Heartslabyul dorm, only to dig his teeth onto another’s flesh like a slab of meat. Was Floyd seeking death, or? Dark laughter could be heard, reeling the senior student back to reality and found Floyd staring at Riddle with solicitous. Though, not quite. It's clear the merfolk was quite pleased by his deed, taking a step back and assessed his work. Angry welts dotted on Riddle’s left cheek, marked by yours truly.

"Are you done yet?" Was all Riddle said, his unmarked cheek rest against closed fist. 

Floyd chuckles, a sign he was indeed done. "See you later, Goldfish." And left without a moment's notice, leaving a stunned Cater and an annoyed Riddle. 

After a brief moment of silences, the younger one spoke up. "Does that answer your question?" 

Did it? 

"No." 

No, it did not. If anything it poses more questions than answers. 

"Well then." Riddle looked at the clock, it's an hour before dinner. "Please excuse me." 

Cater gave into chase. "W-Wait hold up! Are you actually dating that can of tuna?!"

.

.

.


End file.
